Nightmare
by Be. G.M
Summary: Pesadelo, era isso que Hermione desejava que fosse, com todas as suas forças.
1. Hermione Jean Granger

**Cap. I** Hermione Jean Granger

As férias mais chatas da minha vida, pensava uma certa morena chamada Herminone Jean Granger, já tinha lido todos os livros existentes em sua casa pelo menos três vezes.

Estava preocupada com seus amigos pois não podia se comunicar com eles nessas férias, McGonagall (que agora era diretora de Hogwarts) tinha os "aconselhado", e isso quer dizer ordenado, a não mandar cartas pois exporia seus endereços e os comensais poderiam interceptar as corujas. Ela não podia sair de casa, seus pais, sabendo da possibilidade de comensais _caçando_ Herminone, a proibiram, sua casa estava com feitiços muito fortes para não ser encontrada.

Então lá estava ela, mergulhada no tédio, resolveu reler um livro extremamente grosso que continha muitos feitiços que poderiam ser úteis na guerra iminente, ela ganhara de natal do Sr. Weasley, que recebeu um olhar reprovador da Sra. Weasley, Hermione teve a impressão de que eles já deviam ter discutido algumas vezes sobre presentear a garota com esse livro.

Depois de um tempo lendo ela pegou no sono. Sonhou que estava com seus dois melhores amigos, Harry Thiago Potter e Ronald Bílius Weasley, e que de repente um buraco se abriu aos seus pés, e ela caiu, e não parava de cair. Acordou assustada e gritando ainda achando que estava caindo, quando percebeu que estava em sua cama, começou a rir. Mas parou de imediato pois ouviu um estrondo vindo da sala, apanhou sua varinha e desceu correndo as escadas, quando chegou la viu a porta de entrada escancarada e no lugar onde estaria a fechadura havia um buraco, na certa causado por um bombarda. Procurou e chamou seus pais por toda a casa e então desesperada saiu correndo para rua, sem pensar, e não se lembrando que mesmo arrombando sua porta, os comensais só poderiam pegar seus pais se eles saíssem da casa. Parou no meio da rua e olhou para os lados.

Ouviu baixo, estupefaça, mas não teve tempo de reagir, caiu inconsciente no chão.

**N/A:**

**Oi pra quem ler (espero realmente que alguém leia), é a minha primeira fic e eu aceito e peço criticas, elogios, e qualquer comentario que vocês estejam dispostos a fazer. Enfim espero encarecidamente reviews. *-* Beijos. **

**Be G.M**


	2. Draco Black Malfoy

Draco Black Malfoy

As férias mais chatas da minha vida, pensava um certo loiro chamado Draco Malfoy, a unica coisa que havia sido interessante, em sua nada humilde opinião, eram as constantes reuniões do Lorde das trevas com os comensais, mas só foram excitantes no começo, depois viraram rotina e ficaram um tédio.

Acordou de manhã ouvindo vozes no corredor, mal humorado por ter acordado cedo, mas curioso para saber o que era, foi até a porta e ouviu a voz de seus pais, Lúcio Malfoy e Narcisa Black Malfoy.

Além de ordenar que meu filho para matar aquele velho maldito, agora o Lorde vai por de babá de uma _sangue ruim_. Narcisa falava com despreso, cuspindo as palavras.

Não conteste as palavras do Lorde, Narcisa, e continue com esse tom de petulância na voz, então além _daquelazinha_, nós seremos torturados e mortos também. A seriedade e ameaça constante na voz de seu pai sempre deixou Draco com calafrios, mas desta vez ele estava tão curioso pra saber quem era a tal sangue ruim que nem ao menos percebeu o jeito dos pais, só suas palavras.

Ouviu passos duros em direção ao seu quarto e correu para a cama, fingindo que estava dormindo.

Lúcio entrou no quarto.

- Draco, o Lorde deu uma terceira chance para provarmos os sangue puro que realmente somos, e se você falhar desta vez, eu juro por toda a linhagem dos Malfoy, eu te mato lenta e dolorosamente. Levante direito, fiquei apresentável e desça para saber o que irá fazer. Dito isso saiu do quarto do mesmo jeito rigoroso e autoritário que entrou.

Draco se levantou e foi para seu banheiro, tomou um banho demorado, como sempre, escovou os dentes e se vestiu. Quando saiu do banheiro passou por seu quarto e viu alguns elfos domésticos arrumando seu quarto, desceu para a sala e encontrou sua mãe.

Draco querido. Disse Narcisa, abraçando o filho.

Bom dia.

Está na hora de você conhecer nossa prisioneira.

**N/A: **

**Oi pra quem ler, eu sei que os dois cap que eu fiz estão extremamente pequenos, prometo tentar melhorar conforme eu for escrevendo. Mais uma vez peço encarecidamente reviews, da mais motivação para escrever, e também é o meu jeito de saber se a fic esta boa ou não. Eu já estou terminando o terceiro cap, mas to com dificuldades de terminar, assim que eu conseguir eu posto, mesmo que não ganhe nenhuma review e ninguém estiver lendo :(. **

**Beijos **

**Be G.M**


End file.
